User talk:AvalonJane
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Fandom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:AvalonJane page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Fandom Wiki editing guidelines page. Learn how to create an original character at the How to Create page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the forum! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Scythe Cat (Talk) 13:24, September 16, 2011 Hi Avalon I was looking at the Grace Reaper page and recently saw that it got changed alot go and look at it now if you want bye! -Alyssa101 Fixed it again, there was a LOT of editing going on there. I don't think people realize they're not gunna 'win' with editing pages. XD Thank's for letting me know! AvalonJane 10:33, October 13, 2011 (UTC) A Troll Deleted Grace Reaper's Information Again I thought I should tell you that O123love deleted Grace Reaper's information again. Only this time she put that she was ugly and drew pictures that are making fun of her. I've already reported this to Scythe Cat but we need you to put her information back on. Daisyhead04 16:50, October 13, 2011 (UTC)Daisyhead04 Revived her Page Again Thank's for letting me know, Daisyhead! I've revived it again. It's actually pathetic the effort they're going to to vandalize the page. AvalonJane 18:03, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Deleting... Yeah, There are loads of probs. Cleo De Midnight could be one of those contributors who keep deleting stuff, plus, that o125love thingy person COULD be owlove. incase you didn't know, owllove has a rather long story which would take ages to explain so Im just gonna say that one part involved owl stealing misskittens art. Birdywirdygal -.-.-.- I've seen a little part of the owllove drama not much of it but a little. It's a shame these people feel the need to vandalize the wiki. =C I hope it dies down soon! AvalonJane 20:02, October 13, 2011 (UTC) he avolone jane, can you make my chareter like this make like a box like that plese... and am so sorry obout grace page ok plese make it like a box ok plese... i hope you understand what i mean is please sorry wrong spelling CLOE DE MIDNIGHT 05:54, October 22, 2011 (UTC)sorryCLOE DE MIDNIGHT 05:54, October 22, 2011 (UTC) it's me CLOE DE MIDNIGHT 05:54, October 22, 2011 (UTC)cloe de midnightCLOE DE MIDNIGHT 05:54, October 22, 2011 (UTC) THANKS AVOLONEJANE A Cat Friend Near You! Hey AvalonJane! I can highly appreicate what you're doing in the Fandom Wiki, I mean it. :3 I thank you for that too. Lately, you've been posting really good and helpful stuffs here, not to mention having a better ranking then me! ;) I want you to be an Admin here in the Fandom Wiki. You're cool and awesome stuffs! And they need you. And to be an Admin? Go to Lehall's talk page in the Original MH Wikia, her e-mail is there, request to be an Admin, and that way, you'll reach her faster! ;) I'd like you to be one for the good of this Fandom wiki! -Scythe Cat 20:24, October 26, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Tell her with my permission you can be an Admin! Again, thank you for your support! ;) P.S.S I don't know if you've alrady noticed but Owllover is Cloe De Midnight... :/ Go to Cleo's profile and it says that she has created Tooty De Nile(Owllover125 first created her) and other OC etc. Remember, banning is an option, and I like you to know that she has stolen many people's artwork, including my Kyoko Koneko to her "Mulion Tore", a total rip-off and I am still comepletely offended by that. Wow, thank you so much for your kind words! I'll email her right away! C= And I'll keep my eye on Cleo for now, she seems to be playing nice just now but because she's already reached 2 strikes in my book she only has one left. AvalonJane 09:50, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey avolonejane, I want to tell you , how did you make that box? ---- Being honest, I'm not sure how to work the boxes. Cloe added it to this page and I'm not a fan of how they look so I havent used them in my OC's page. From what I see you just add the information to the code on this page. http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_MHsiteprofile Make sure the article is on "Source" when you paste the code. AvalonJane 16:33, October 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: I have reported Owllvoer125 on creating more than 1, well in fact more than 3-4 users here in the Fandom. Messages don't comeback till' 2-3 days later. Not to mention, check this out: http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Lehall#New_Admin.3F Think I should rerun as Admin? I know what to expect from others now. But hey, more than 3 Admins or more is cool for everybody! ;) I encourage you to run as Admin too! :3 -Scythe Cat 15:35, October 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S Reply ASAP for more a-do! ;) ----- That's good! Thinking about it, it does make sense to report for having multiple accounts. I've emailed Lehall and requested to become an admin. C= Just waiting for word back. Well, if you have free time I think it would be awesome if you returned as an admin, even if it was just part time because, by the looks of it Lehall is looking for more admins so that'd mean that there would be more people looking after the wiki so if real life threw up some situation it would have less of an impact to the wiki if an admin had to disappear for a while. AvalonJane 17:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ------------ Again, banning'' is'' an option. And no to mention, Lehall pretty much replies back a few hours later, but it's been days now... <:/ When the voting poll comes, we'll enter our usernames then! ^^ BTW, I've created another monster OC, she's a troll. But mines have very familier hair after noticing her having big and ruffed out hair... O_o like yours.. D:> Is it ok if I can publish her page with your permission of not being offended? O_o -Scythe Cat 16:38, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ------ Kay! Sounds good. I'll be keeping my eye our for the voting thingymy. XD No problem! I don't have any issues with it. XD You can't copyright hair styles and I wont be offended in the slightest. Cant wait to see her! =D AvalonJane 17:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) DEAR AVOLONEJANE, CAN YOU TELL ME HOW YOU MAKE THAT BOX.